


Sometimes, All I Remember Is Your Face

by Bliss_ful



Series: ✨Purely Sapnap✨ [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :((, Angst, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, but written as romantic, platonic or romantic, sharpie markers, smiley faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: It really should have been easier to recognize, the way he hadn’t seen until too late was really his fault.Yeah, it was his fault. He’d messed something up and now that’s why the other was acting this way...It was easier thinking that way than to think Dream had never really cared in the first place.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ✨Purely Sapnap✨ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sometimes, All I Remember Is Your Face

He stood in the bathroom, holding a sharpie and thinking quickly before scribbling furiously onto the inner part of his wrist. He stopped and glared for a few moments, quickly hurrying over to the counter and turning the sink on to thrust his hand under it. Cool water cascaded over his wrist before he shut it off again and wiped at the fading marks with his towel, letting it fully disappear before repeating the process. Countless scribbles all the same, until he stopped washing them away. 

Smiley faces covered his arms and hands, he now kneeling down to cover his thighs. He wrapped his free hand around his calf, clutching onto it as he drew the repetitive little marks that seemed to taunt him. He hated it. The way the small drawings seemed to stare, to point and laugh as tears started to well up in his eyes, the water burning his face as it slipped down his cheek, dripping onto his knee. 

It wasn’t fair. **Why was this happening to him?**

Soon enough most of his skin was covered in the smiley faces, something too reminiscent of better times but so mocking to him now. 

He’d never cared, had he? He’d just been a plaything to play around with, a doll, maybe even a puppet for the other. He”d never been loved as anything more than a toy. He knew that now, he just wished he’d known sooner. 

The eyes drawn into his skin were burned into his eyes, fading into something so identical to the.. things drawn into his skin it was painful. 

He’d always loved those eyes, happy and familiar to him. Always filled to the brim with the warmest, kindest kind of love. Now they were filled with something he couldn’t quite recognize. 

Maybe he should have recognized it sooner. The way those eyes, _his_ _eyes_ , seemed to glance over him and look at anybody else.

The smile drawn into his skin burned his heart, making him feel like it stopped altogether from how it made him sob harder. 

He used to adore that smile, compassion lacing every curve and tilt of it, now it was always thin and sad, it confused him.

It really should have been easier to recognize, the way he hadn’t seen until too late was really his fault.

Yeah, it was his fault. He’d messed something up and now that’s why the other was acting this way.

..It was easier thinking that way than to think Dream had never really cared in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> SOBS This is actually based on myself. Not the angst part! Just the part of drawing smiley faces all over yourself with sharpie. I have smiley faces everywhere. Don’t do what me and Sapnap did kids.


End file.
